Border on the Counterattack
Short Summary Jin asks Yūma to go with him in order to save Osamu. Kizaki and Konami to face off against Hyuse and Viza, while Karasuma accompanies Osamu, Chika, and the C-rank agents. Shinoda orders all remaining agents to escort the group back to HQ, but before they can meet up, Izumi, Midorikawa, and Yoneya must work together as a team with the B-rank agents in order to defeat Lamvanein. Long Summary Yūma and Arashiyama are shocked to hear that Osamu might die. Jin nonchalantly says that future isn't certain, and that he and Yūma are leaving to ensure it doesn't happen. HQ ordered Yūma to stay out of the urban area, but Jin says Osamu's group is headed back to HQ anyway, and they'll meet up inside the Forbidden Zone. He adds that Kizaki and the others will lead Osamu to them. Kizaki and Karasuma are still fighting against Hyuse, who is floating in the air, surrounded by his Trigger. Their bullets cannot penetrate his reflective shield. At the same time, Konami faces off against Viza. Wary of Viza's Trigger, Konami backs off, and Viza prompts Hyuse to fulfill their mission. Hyuse uses his Trigger to fire magnetic particles at Chika, which then begin to lift her into the air. Osamu reaches out for her and is lifted up along with her. Karasuma begins firing again, and Hyuse responds by creating a larger shield to protect himself. This thins out his protection; however, and Kizaki is able to punch thru it. Hyuse is sent flying backwards, and Chika and Osamu are dropped back to the ground. Kizaki then orders Karasuma to take Osamu and the others back to the base while he and Konami keep the enemy busy. Shinoda orders all available agents to meet up with Osamu and Karasuma on their way. While protecting several C-rank agents, Miwa receives Shinoda's order and recalls Jin previously asking him to help Osamu in the upcoming battle, since Miwa would be the only one who could help Osamu at that time. Lamvanein walks calmly through the Forbidden Zone, while Arafune, Kakizaki, Tomoe, and Azuma confer on what action to take . Midorikawa asks Yoneya what they should do, since they can't back up Tamakoma unless they take out Lamvanein first. Izumi decides they should take Lamvanein out first and asks Kunichika for visual information and then requests additional insight from Azuma and the others. Izumi explains their plan, and leads off by attacking with Tomahawk. Midorikawa uses Grasshopper as a distraction, and Yoneya comes from behind and attacks with his spear at close range. Lamvanein sees thru their tactics and fires a shot toward Izumi. Impressed by their pincer tactics, Lamvanein takes off into the air and rains down a barrage of shots. He crashes into the building after Midorikawa, seeking to take them out one at a time. Overconfident, Lamvanein is caught off guard when Midorikawa uses a fire extinguisher as a smoke screen and manages to cut one of his legs off. Previously, after his fight against Yūma, Midorikawa learned from Yoneya that Yūma was playing him the whole time. He won two rounds and believed he had the upper hand. When Yūma began to win; however, Midorikawa grew impatient and began to make mistakes, unaware that Yūma was manipulating him the whole time. In his current fight, Midorikawa continues to use Grasshopper to slash at Lamvanein, but is unable to land another blow and barely dodges a blast that takes out the side of the building. Lamvanein flies up into the air again and dodges Izumi's Hound, but his rockets are hit by Arafune and Azuma. Lamvanein is knocked out of the air, but not before firing at Arafune, hitting him in the shoulder. Realizing that their superior numbers might finally have an advantage with the three A-rank agents fighting, Azuma orders all the B-rank agents to distract Lamvanein. Using Kuruma as a decoy, Yoneya leaps from above, but Lamvanein sees thru this and turns to fire. He is caught; however, as the others create a shield in front of Yoneya, protecting him until he finally stabs Lamvanein through the chest. Characters in order of appearance Adapted From * Chapter 58 * Chapter 59 * Chapter 60 Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Large-Scale Invasion Arc